1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to combustion, and more particularly to combustion systems such as used in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for combustion. Of such devices, many are directed to combustion for gas turbine engines. Traditionally, fuel in gas turbine engines is supplied through fuel injectors for combustion within a combustor. The fuel injectors were connected to the upstream wall, or combustor dome, of the combustor and were required to be small enough to be removed without opening the engine case completely. This allowed for frequent changing out of injectors. But more and more demanding performance requirements are driving an increasing trend towards injectors with larger and larger nozzles.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved combustion systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.